Special (Tails story)
by Putz1212
Summary: My take on what Tails life was like before he met Sonic and the events of Sonic 2. It will lead up to some of the info about how Sonic meet Tails, and what goes on during their ime to know each other. There might be a side of the story in Sonic s eyes if this story does okay.
1. Chapter 1

I certainly didn`t have courage to believe in myself. Bigger kids always teased me, beat me, and every other type of bullying. They called me "freak" because of my two tails. I never knew my parents, nor have they been here the first minute I opened my eyes. This also once was something they teased me about.

"Hey, freak! Did you get the lunch money?" A teenage blue jay asked. I had managed to scrape up a little amount from my chores at the orphanage. I didn`t want a whole scene involving me getting threatened by a bunch of teens, so I gave it to him. "Here you go." I mumbled, pulling the cash out from my bag. Once he took it, he smiled. "I can`t wait till you get out of here. Then we won't have to put up with your whining." One weasel kid grinned wider that his friend. "I bet nobody will adopt you. You`d be better off in the streets." I just kept my head down in silence, waiting for them to move on. "No wonder your parents abandoned you." He scoffed as he stalked away with his group. I had previously told the counselor, but it didn`t do much to help. "If ignoring doesn't work, call me next time so I can deal with them. Is that okay?" she asked. "Yes. Thank you."

A few days later, a couple had arrived at the orphanage. They were more focused on the babies in the nursery for a while, but stopped to view some of the kids in the playground. The husband and wife enjoyed watching everyone, but didn`t seem to notice me. I was playing with the few kids who were nice to me. "Bet you can`t catch me!" shouted Frank as he raced along the open field. I dashed over to tag him, but came to a stop after bumping into the wife. "Sorry, miss!" I apologized, but she looked me up and down curiously. My eyes widened. Would she take me? My hope didn`t last long though, the couple walked out beside the twins that were playing tag not too long ago. My day seemed to get worse as the bullies approached me after supper. "See? Nobody came to adopt you. You'll be stuck here for the rest of your life." One of the bullies snorted. "And by that, we mean until the day you die." A second bully added. Shame gripped me that I let these kids intimidate me, and a short spark of bravery replaced it. "Your probably just afraid that nobody might adopt you since you've been here a while." The first bully`s face of amusement quickly turned into rage. "What did you say, freak?" he growled. The bravery died away as I tried to give into reason. "I-I mean, you might be worried that nobody might adopt a big kid like you too easily!" The teen stepped closer until he was face to face with me. He pushed me to the ground hard, the sneering faces coming closer. "You should've done that, freak. Come on, boys! Let's show this mutant what happens when he acts smart!" The flurry of fists attacking briefly blinded me, accompanying the kicks all over my body. I shifted to get away, but the third bully pounced, pummeling me with his weight. When they were done, the leader spat next to me. "Now you will truly feel like trash!" And his gang stepped away. A metallic taste filled my mouth, and bruises covered every part of my body. Tears welled as I turned and ran through the streets, I kept running until the orphanage was out of sight. I had to get out of there, I never was meant to be here. I couldn`t take it anymore. A few blocks over led to the train station. It looked like a delivery train, heading for a place nearby, South Island. Without hesitating, I was able to sneak in the cargo. If the bullies were right about no one adopting me, I didn`t need to deal with those kind of people who judged me for who I am. I could hear the reoccurring voices in my deepest memory, two that seemingly belonged to a male and female. "Stay strong, my boy." The deep voice encouraged. "We'll always love you." Said the feminine one. Hollowness filled my heart, almost making it feel as heavy as stone. "I should've never been born. If I wasn't, my unknown family probably wouldn't tear apart. I was a mistake." I whimpered. Closing my eyes, I fell deep into sleep listening to the train take off.


	2. Chapter 2

Look, I tried, ok? I didn't want to leave the "safety" of the shelter back home. But I had to. At first I had hoped I could try and find my parents, but realized that would be impossible and energy having to search every island for them. I sat on the sidewalk curb checking my wounds. The pain had subsided to a dull ache while the bruises were violet-red dots on my fur. Sighing, I knew I had to find somewhere suitable to rest without being seen. I was so wrapped in thought I hadn't noticed a couple was staring at me. I could tell they first noticed my twin appendages first. "Hon, look! What's a kid doing alone so young? Oh, and he's hurt!" exclaimed the wife. The husband however paid no notice to me and was eyeing the bus schedule. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure babe. I'm sure he'll find his folks. How about we go through the west side of the town? We could reach the community center before sunset." The wife slowly approached me, which made me inch back cautiously. "You poor child. How'd you end up this way?" she said crouching beside me. A bus was pulling up to the stop, opening the doors for the two customers. "C'mon, Mary! It's best we don't miss this one!" I heard the husband call over between the sounds of the engine growling. Mary fished a five dollar bill out her purse to hand me some money. "Here. Hopefully this should be enough for the Inn not too far from here. It should help you." "You coming Mary?" man was waiting at the steps with the bus driver looking expectantly at us. Mary gave me one last sympathetic glance before joining her husband. I stare at the green paper in my hands. I had better start moving.

After two and a half hours of hopeless searching, I finally spotted a large but old Inn. Stepping in caught the attention of the different animals in the lobby. I ignored the narrowed stares and hushed whispers and went to the receptionist counter. I had felt a flicker of fear towards the receptionist, he was a huge bulldog with a broad head. And by huge, I mean HUGE. His bulky muscles were like that of a professional wrestler and had large needle-sharp fangs accompanied a suspicious look in his stormy eyes. I still managed to keep a somewhat straight face. "H-Hello, sir. I'm sorry if I interrupted you. I just wanted to know-"The receptionist cut me off before I could finish. "You're too young to be gettin in here without your parents. It's best if you leave, kid." He grunted. Exhaustion was beginning to take over, so I kept pleading. "Please sir! I only want somewhere to rest! I have nowhere else to go!" The canine slammed his fist impatiently on the counter making me jump. "Too bad! Rules are rules! You have no adults with ya, so get out!" he growled. "Hey! At least give the kid some slack said a voice in the group of people. Whipping around, I was shocked at what I saw. A cerulean blue hedgehog with bright emerald eyes wearing polished red shoes stood behind me, obviously coming to defend me. "This ain't any of your business, Hedgie. Let me deal with It." snapped the receptionist. "C'mon. This kid's probably been wandering for days lookin for a place to crash. Plus he's all banged up, too. And must be starving. Can't you at least let him stay for just one night?" the hedgehog told him. The dog glared at me then sighed, and I handed over my money. By the time I looked back at the hedgehog, he had already went back to conversing with a couple other teens. On one hand, I wished I had the guts to continue asking for a room myself, but on the other I was glad to have someone stand up for me given my situation. If only I could thank him for it.

Sonic's P.O.V

Once the young cub left for the stairs, Max looked at me strange. "Why'd you do that? How'd you be able to defend that…Kid?" He knew I would say something if he called the kid something else. "Because I had to." I shrugged. "Don't you find it freaky you just saw a two-tailed fox just come here?" asked Mach. "Why wouldn't I? It's not my right to judge people." I explained, popping open the top of my soda. Sharps was eager to change the subject. "So, are we still up for wrapping up practice? I already tuned up my guitar." We were going to rehearse for our upcoming performance for a charity organization three weeks from now. It took us a while to plan out things, but we were able to think things through. "Good. All we have to do now is our final rehearsal, then we all know what comes along." I murmured thoughtfully. We continued our chat about stuff like the latest trends and town news. I thought hard in the back of my head of what I did earlier was a good idea or just interfering with policy.

 **So sorry for those who are following the story. I've been caught up in school and life, and basically didn't really have the feeling of updating it for a while. Then someone reviewed this story, which motivated me to continue. Thank you so much for the positive review! I'll try to update as much as I can now. Anyways, it looks like a certain hedgehog stepped in! Things will get a lot more interesting later on and will follow the details of how they go through their part of the story. Plus I'll try to make them longer. Thanks again, see y'all next time. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Meh. :/**

For the size that it was,the hotel wasn't anything interesting. The dining room was to the left of the lobby. The lounge had only a few people, an elderly couple playing chess, a man and woman waiting for their room while keeping their son from running around, and a man doing work on his laptop. I checked out the floors, there was just the sound of the old elevator moving and someone arguing in one of the rooms. The staff were perplexed as to why someone as small as me would check in. My room was painted a deep green, with some parts starting to peel. I tested the bed, and I felt the springs push on my back. I sighed. At least I had some peace here.

Sonic's POV

Me and the gang spent the afternoon practicing for a final time. We were ready now that Sharps got the chord down. "Good work crew. Louie called in and said he's willing to get us a record label." Mach scoffed. "I'd hope so." Sharps turned to Max and pointed to his guitar. "Have you gotten it tuned?" Max rolled his eyes. "Of course I've gotten it tuned. Why wouldn't I?" The chicken shrugged his arms. "I was just asking." My mind was filled with the events of the upcoming week. We planned to do our gig at the community center, which was almost always packed due to being the only recreation center in the close area. "We'll give them a show to remember, right?"

We were getting quite some traction around town, our last venue seemed to cater to the people, and our songs were getting talked about. "We'll do fine." I said.

Tails POV

Eventually the evening rolled around, and things were beginning to quiet down a little bit in the hotel. I went downstairs for supper, since the phone in my room was being fixed. I got stares in the dining room, which was to be expected. Nobody's ever seen someone like me before. The cafeteria crew raised their eyebrow at me when I ordered, but knew best not to say anything. The food wasn't anything special, but it was definitely better than eating pea soup at the orphanage. As time passed, I got more uncomfortable, and the staring were burning onto my body. A man whispered something to his girlfriend, to which she giggled. I decided not to dwell on it though. I quickly cleaned up and headed back to the lobby. The man spoke up behind me. "Hey kid!" I flinched. I knew better than to turn around, but somehow I turned around on instinct. "Where are your parents? It's against the rules in this hotel to be under age without an adult. Probably doesn't have anyone to deal with you." I looked at my feet, unable to respond. The girl next to him pointed to my appendages. "What's up with the two tails? Looks weird." I tried to contain myself, and started to walk away. "Hey! Don't walk away! Don't you know it's rude to walk away when the adults are talking to you?" He sneered. People were started to look towards us, and I never wanted to shrivel up and die so much in my life.

"Someone ought to teach you manners. Nobody wants a impolite creature like you." He continued to jab, as I stood there taking every blow. "Don't waste your time on this freak, hon. Let's go back." The girl said, pursing her lips. I couldn't take it anymore. I kicked him right in the shin, making him let out a scream. The bystanders looked on in shock, and the girl looked at me in horror and anger. The man quickly recovered and had fury blazing in his eyes. "You little brat! I'll teach you some respect!" He punched me hard in the jaw and in the chest. He tossed me to the other side of the room, earning a groan from me. Blood dripped from my nose as he put his foot on my back. "No wonder you have no folks. They didn't want to have a freak leeching them off!" Before he could continue, the manager stepped out and separated us. "What's going on here?! This a place of civilized people, I don't need you two at each other's throats!" He yelled. The man gestured towards me. "He just came and walked in here and disturbed me and my girlfriend's dinner, by being all rude and disrespectful."

I couldn't believe what was happening. The manager rubbed his temple. "You two go to your rooms. Dinner is closed for you tonight." The man and his girlfriend gave me a dirty glare as they went towards the lobby elevators. The manager looked at me. "I'm sorry sir." I muttered. He sighed. "You go to your room. You may stay here for the night, but by tomorrow, you need to find somewhere else to go." I nodded, holding back tears. "Yes sir." I was so confused on why I was so mistreated, when all I wanted was to eat and have somewhere to rest. I felt like nobody understood me, and probably never will.


End file.
